dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Skins
: Note: This article is a work-in-progress, so some available skins may not be displayed. You can help the article by taking screenshots of your obtained skins that are not displayed in the article. Skins are a new feature in Don't Starve Together. They are equipable items that players can use to customize their characters in-game. Players can change which Skins they are using when they join a server for the first time (doing so after they select their character) or in-game by activating a Wardrobe. They are set to randomly drop after spending a certain time on servers. *The first skin of the week drops after approximately 15 minutes of being on a server *The second skin drops approximately 2 hours of being on a server after the first skin *The third skin drops approximately 4 hours of being on a server after the second *The fourth skin drops approximately 10 hours of being on a server after the third. The player does not have to be active in order to receive the skins, though they must open the earlier gift box to receive the next one. Skins are purely cosmetic, and have no effect on gameplay besides visuals. Currently, once a skin is obtained, it cannot be destroyed, but Steam ''users can trade skins with other players, buy/sell them on the market or use the '''Trade INN' interface, where a player can exchange 9 unwanted skins for 1 skin of higher quality. In order to obtain a skin, one must receive a random drop, which will be signaled with a gift box appearing in the top-left corner of the screen and a sound similar to ripping paper. After this, the player must go to one of the science research stations (Science Machine or Alchemy Engine) to open it. When a whistle plays and the research station starts producing streams of shadows the gift can be opened and the Skin will be obtained. There are six types of Skins (Torso, Gloves, Legs, Shoes, Items and Character-Specific) that are classified based on rarity (Common, Classy, Spiffy, Distinguished and Elegant). Most items come in a variety of colors, and all clothing items are unisex. The player can get up to 4 skins per week; this count resets every Thursday. Torso Skins T-Shirt (Common) TSHIRT.PNG|"Smoke white" T-Shirt icon Cumulus Gray T-shirt (New version).png|"Cumulus Gray" T-shirt icon. Higgsbury Red T-Shirt.png|"Higgsbury red" T-Shirt icon. WhiteTShirt.png|Woodie wearing the "smoke white" T-Shirt Wilson With T-shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "cumulus gray" T-shirt. Wendy With Red T-Shirt.png|Wendy wearing the "higgsbury red" T-Shirt. Pleated Shirt (Common) PLEATEDSHIRT.PNG|"Pure white" Pleated Shirt icon Higgsbury Red Pleated Shirt.png|"Higgsbury red" Pleated Shirt icon. WhitePleatedShirt.png|Willow wearing the "pure white" Pleated Shirt Wendy With Red Pleated Shirt.png|Wendy wearing the "higgsbury red" Pleated Shirt. Lumberjack Shirt (Common) BLUMBERJACKSHIRT.png|"Electrolytic blue" Lumberjack Shirt icon PLUMBERJACKSHIRT.png|"Tentacle purple" Lumberjack Shirt Lumberjack Orange Lumberjack Shirt (High quality, fit resolution).png|"Lumberjack orange" Lumberjack Shirt icon. BlueLumberjackShirt.png|Wilson wearing the "electrolytic blue" Lumberjack Shirt PurpleLumberjackShirt.png|WX-78 wearing the "tentacle purple" Lumberjack Shirt Wilson With Lumberjack Shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "lumberjack orange" Lumberjack Shirt. Buttoned Shirt (Common) 6.png|A "ghost white" Buttoned Shirt icon. Willful Green Buttoned Shirt (High quality).png|"Willful green" Buttoned Shirt icon. Pigman Pink Buttoned Shirt.png|"Pigman pink" Buttoned Shirt icon. Buttoned shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "ghost white" Buttoned Shirt. Wilson With Buttoned Shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "willful green" Buttoned Shirt. Wilson with Buttoned Shirt - Pink.png|Wilson wearing the "pigman pink" Buttoned Shirt. Schematic Blue Buttoned Shirt.png|"Schematic blue" Buttoned Shirt icon. bpositions.png|Wilson wearing the "schematic blue" Buttoned Shirt. Collared Shirt (Common) Higgsbury Red Collared Shirt (High quality).png|"Higgsbury red" Collared Shirt icon. Downright Neighborly Yellow Collared Shirt (New version) .png|"Downright neighborly yellow" Collared Shirt icon. Wilson With Collared Shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "higgsbury red" Collared Shirt. Wilson With Yellow Collared Shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "downright neighborly yellow" Collared Shirt. Cardigan (Classy) Disilluminated Black Cardigan.png|"Disilluminated Black" Cardigan icon. Wigfrid_with_Black_Cardigan.png|Wigfrid wearing the "Disilluminated Black" Cardigan. Suspension Shirt (Classy) 3.png|A "follicle yellow" Suspension Shirt icon. PureWhiteSuspensionShirt.png|"Pure white" Suspension Shirt icon. Pigman pink.png|A "pigman pink" Suspension Shirt icon. Suspension Shirt.png|Wilson wearig the "follicle yellow" Suspension Shirt. Wilson With Suspension Shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "pure white" Suspension Shirt. Suspension Shirt pink.png|WX-78 wearing a "pigman pink" Suspension Shirt. Sweater Vest (Classy) 4.png|An "electrolytic blue" Sweater Vest icon. Werebeaver Brown Sweater Vest.png|"Werebeaver brown" Sweater Vest icon. Cumulus gray Sweater Vest.png|"Cumulus gray" Sweater Vest icon. SweaterVest.png|Wilson weaing the "electrolytic blue" Sweater Vest. Wendy With Brown Sweater Vest.png|Wendy wearing the "werebeaver brown" Sweater Vest. Wendy With Gray Sweater Vest.png|Wendy wearing the "cumulus gray" Sweater Vest. Tweed Waistcoat (Classy) BTWEEDWAISTCOAT.png|"Insufficient chocolate brown" Tweed Waistcoat icon 2.png|A "colloidal silver grey" Tweed Waistcoat icon. Forest Guardian Green Tweed Waistcoat (High quality).png|"Forest guardian green" Tweed Waistcoat icon. BrownTweedWaistcoat.png|Wickerbotom wearing the "insufficient chocolate brown" Tweed Waistcoat Waistcoat.png|Wilson wearing the "colloidal silver grey" Tweed Waistcoat. Wilson With Tweed Waiscoat.png|Wilson wearing the "forest guardian green" Tweed Waistcoat. Trench Coat (Spiffy) Trench Coat Icon.png|Trench Coat Icon Wigfrid wearing the Trench Coat.png|Wigfrid wearing the Trench Coat Trench Coat Steam Icon.png|Trench Coat Steam Icon Silk Robe (Spiffy) DST Collection Pink Robe 2.png|"Ewecus pink" Silk Robe icon. DST Wendy Pink Robe.png|Wendy wearing the "ewecus pink" Silk Robe. High Elevation Blue Silk Robe.png|"High elevation blue" Silk Robe icon. Valkyrie Armour (Distinguished) Distinguished Valkyrie Armour.png|The Valkyrie Armour icon. Wigfrid With Valkyrie Armour (Improved version).png|Wigfrid wearing the Valkyrie Armour. Tuxedo (Distinguished) Tuxedo.png|Tuxedo Icon Positions.png|WX-78 wearing the Tuxedo Tuxedo2.png|Tuxedo Steam Item Formal Jacket (Distinguished) Formal Jacket Icon.png|Formal Jacket Icon Wigfrid wearing the Formal Jacket.jpg|Wigfrid wearing the Formal Jacket Formal Jacket Steam Item.png|Formal Jacket Steam Item Cocktail Dress (Distinguished) Cocktaildress2.jpg|The Cocktail Dress icon. Willowcocktaildress.jpg|Willow wearing the Cocktail Dress. Evening Attire (Distinguished) Evening Attire.png|The Evening Attire icon. Wes with Evening Attire.png|Wes wearing the Evening Attire. Canadian Jacket (Distinguished) File:Canadian Jacket icon.png|Canadian Jacket icon. Glove Skins Long Gloves (Common) 5.png|Some "surfuric yellow" Long Gloves. Cumulus Gray Long Gloves.png|Some "cumulus gray" Long Gloves. Long Gloves.png|Wilson wearing some "sulfuric yellow" Long Gloves. Wilson With Long Gloves.png|Wilson wearing some "cumulus gray" Long Gloves. Hand Covers (Common) Scribble Black Hand Covers (High quality).png|Some "scribble black" Hand Covers. Wilson With Hand Covers.png|Wilson wearing some "scribble black" Hand Covers. Driving Gloves (Classy) Houndbone White Driving Gloves (High quality).png|Some "houndbone white" Driving Gloves. Wilson With Driving Gloves.png|Wilson wearing some "houndbone white" Driving Gloves. Tuxedo Gloves (Classy) Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 5.03.42 PM.png|The Tuxedo Gloves icon. Tuxedo Gloves.png|Wilson wearing some Tuxedo Gloves. Buckled Gloves (Classy) Buckled Gloves icon.png|The Buckled Gloves icon. Buckled Gloves.png|Webber wearing the Buckled Gloves. Leg Skins Pants (Common) P0.png|"Stormcloudgray" Pants icon p3.png|"no-tan-lines tan" Pants icon p1.png|Webber wearing the "Stormcloudgray" Pants p2.png|Webber wearing the "no-tan-lines tan" Pants Skirt (Common) TANSKIRT.png|"No-tan-lines tan" Skirt icon. 7.png|A "stormcloud grey" skirt icon. Werebeaver Brown Skirt Icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Skirt Icon TanBasicSkirt.png|Wes wearing the "no-tan-lines tan" Skirt Skirt.png|Wilson wearing the "stormcloud grey" Skirt. Wigfrid wearing the Werebeaver Brown Skirt.png|Wigfrid wearing the Werebeaver Brown Skirt Checkered Trousers (Classy) BCHECKEREDTROUSERS.png|"Rubber glove blue" Checkered Trousers icon "Willful green".png|"Willful green" Checkered Trousers icon BlueCheckeredTrousers.png|Webber wearing the "rubber glove blue" Checkered Trousers d1.png|Wilson wearing the "Willful green" Checkered Trousers icon Plaid Skirt (Classy) BPLAIDSKIRT.png|"Rubber glove blue" Plaid Skirt icon Science expirement green Plaid Skirt.png|"Science experiment green" Plaid Skirt icon. BluePlaidSkirt.png|Wigfrid wearing the "rubber glove blue" Plaid Skirt Wilson With Plaid Skirt.png|Wilson wearing the "science experiment green" Plaid Skirt. Shoe Skins Sneakers (Common) Low_pH_Red_Sneakers.png|"Low pH red" Sneakers icon. Wigfrid_with_Red_Sneakers.png|Wigfrid wearing the "Low pH red" Sneakers. Mary Janes (Classy) PureWhiteMaryJanes.png|"Pure white" Mary Janes icon. Wilson With Mary Janes.png|Wilson wearing the "pure white" Mary Janes. Canadian Boots (Classy) "Werebeaver Brown" Canadian Boots icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Canadian Boots icon d2.png|Wilson wearing the "Werebeaver Brown" Canadian Boots High Heels (Classy) Scribble Black High Heels.png|"Scribble black" High Heels icon. Pumps (Classy) DST_Pure_White_Pumps_Collection.png|"Pure white" Pumps icon. DST_Pure_White_Pumps.png|Willow wearing the "pure white" Pumps. Character-Specific Skins Guest of Honor (Elegant) DST_Webber_Guest_of_Honor_Collection.png|Webber's Guest of Honor icon. willowGOH.png|Willow's Guest of Honor icon. DST_Webber_Guest_of_Honor_in_game.png|Webber with his Guest of Honor skin. Willow with her Guest of Honor skin..png|Willow with her Guest of Honor skin. Item Skins Backpack (Spiffy) High pH blue Backpack.png|"Catcoon blue" Backpack icon. Forever Green Backpack.png|"Forever green" Backpack icon. Wilson With High pH Blue Backpack.png|Wilson wearing the "catcoon blue" Backpack. Wigfrid wearing the Forever Green Backpack.png|Wigfrid wearing the "forever green" Backpack. Rucksack (Spiffy) ORUCKSACK.png|"Carrot orange" Rucksack icon GRUCKSACK.png|"Subaqueus megafauna green" Rucksack icon koalefantrucksack.png|The "koalefant trunk red" rucksack. OrangeRucksack.png|Wolfgang wearing the "carrot orange" Rucksack GreenRucksack.png|Wes wearing the "subaqueus megafauna green" Rucksack wilsonrucksack.png|Wilson wearing the "koalefant trunk red" rucksack. Buckled Backpack (Spiffy) Rook Red Buckled Backpack.png|"Rook red" Buckled Backpack icon. BBB2.png|"Monastral blue" Buckled Backpack icon. Buckled Backpack.png|Wilson wearing the "rook red" Buckled Backpack. BBB31.png|Wilson wearing the "monastral blue" Buckled Backpack. Smallbird Satchel (Elegant) Smallbird Satchel.png|The Smallbird Satchel icon. Wickerbottom with Smallbird Satchel.png|Wickerbottom wearing the Smallbird Satchel. Other prefabulous.gif|One of the animations that play when a character changes clothes before joining a game server. WX-78 Formal Portrait.png Woodie Formal Portrait.png|Woodie wearing the Canadian jacket Wolfgang Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png Wilson Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Wilson wearing a tuxedo in the game files. Willow Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Willow wearing the cocktail dress in game files. Wickerbottom Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png Wes Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png| Wes wearing evening attire in game files. Wendy Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png Webber Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Webber wearing a formal suit in game files. Wathgrithrformal.png|Wigfrid wearing the Valkyrie armor in game files. Category:Don't Starve Together Category:Article stubs Category:Gameplay Category:Character Clothes